


Ave Caesar, morituri te salutant

by Yolina



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Ancient History, Ancient Rome, Bacchanalian Feasts, Decadence, Descent into Madness, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Kissing, Mistress, Period Typical Attitudes, Poetry, Roman Myths, Wine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolina/pseuds/Yolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rien qu'une nuit banale dans le palais de César.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ave Caesar, morituri te salutant

Avé César, ô roi des rois !  
Toute la cour est au banquet !  
Les joyaux tintent, on rit, on boit  
Comme catins et freluquets !  
Inventons donc quelque folie  
Qui nous perde l'âme et le corps:  
Ce soir j'ai bu jusqu'à la lie  
Le vin brûlant aux reflets d'or ;  
Par les dieux, j'ai été trop loin !  
Il m'a laissé un goût amer,  
Et je m'amuse beaucoup moins,  
Je n'ai plus envie de rien faire.

Avec une passion fébrile  
Qui n'est pas loin de la névrose  
\- Car il sait le bonheur fragile,  
Ephémère comme une rose -  
Caius César baise ma bouche,  
Qui prend sa pourpre au coeur des sangs,  
Des poids m'écrasent sur ma couche ;   
Tournis du vin, odeur d'encens,  
César me presse contre lui  
\- Oh par Vénus que je suis pâle -  
Sur la clepsydre il est minuit ;  
Qui donc songe à quitter la salle ?

Quand je marche dans le Palace,  
Couverte d'or et de diamants,  
Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il dans les glaces  
Rien qu'une morte aux yeux brûlants ?


End file.
